Une aprèsmidi dans la Haute
by Spookyronny
Summary: Neville a l'habitude de ces aprèsmidi passées avec la crème du monde sorcier. Il déteste ça. Heureusement que cette foisci, quelqu'un sera là pour lui tenir compagnie.


**Une après-midi dans la Haute**

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et compagnie ne sont pas à moi, si c'était le cas...et bien disons qu'on ne pourrait plus dire que Harry Potter est un livre pour enfants lol

Genre: Euh c'est un peu drôle

Cinq minutes. Ils étaient arrivés il y a cinq minutes et déjà il s'ennuyait. Monsieur et Madame Gravenor les avaient accueillis à leur arrivée par cheminette et les avaient menés vers la grande salle où se tenait la réception. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Des femmes, des hommes et quelques enfants. Toujours les mêmes. Neville se colla un peu plus à sa grand-mère quand il vit passer la famille aux cheveux blancs. Le garçon, qui devait avoir son âge d'après ce que lui avait dit Augusta, avait le nez en l'air et quand il aperçut Neville, il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et un sourire mauvais.

-« Madaaaaame Londubat, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous êtes toute en beauté aujourd'hui, oh mais vous avez amené votre…petit-fils avec vous, il est…a-do-ra-ble ! » dit une grosse dame habillée d'une robe violette en secouant le petit garçon par les joues. « A-t-il déjà montré des signes de magie ? Il a sept ans c'est bien ça, ma fille a commencé à faire danser des assiettes à l'âge de cinq ans et maintenant, elle est une parfaite petite maîtresse de maison, vous connaissez ma fille bien entendu, elle ne doit pas être très loi… »

-« Je la connais oui. Savez-vous où se trouve Amaria Diggory ? interrompit Augusta d'un ton sec.

La grosse dame prit un air pincé et fit un signe du doigt vers le buffet. Puis elle s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait assez fort à _Foutu vieille bique_ .

Augusta commençait à se diriger vers Amaria mais elle se retourna au dernier moment.

-« Va jouer dehors toi, ça te fera du bien. Ne t'approche pas trop du lac et retrouve moi dans une heure pour me montrer que tu es toujours en vie. » ordonna la grand-mère.

-« Oui grand-mère. » répondit Neville complètement démoralisé.

La salle du buffet était ouverte et donnait directement sur l'immense jardin. Près d'un chêne, Neville pouvait voir une petite bande d'enfants un peu plus âgés que lui qui discutaient tranquillement. Sur sa gauche, des filles jouaient à la poupée et sur sa droite, quelques garçons faisaient la queue pour monter sur un balai de quidditch. Voulant éviter tout le monde, il avança droit devant lui et se retrouva dix minutes plus tard près du lac.

L'herbe avait l'air douce et confortable à cet endroit là et il aurait adoré si allonger et attendre que l'après-midi passe. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon aux cheveux blancs de tout à l'heure. Derrière lui, deux grands balourds à l'air bête et méchant se massaient déjà les poings.

-« Londubat, Londubat, Londubat ! Toi ici ! Tu as décidé d'aller te noyer, c'est ça ? Fais donc, tu rendras service à toute la communauté. » siffla Malefoy. Ses deux gardes du corps et une petite fille brune qu'il n'avait pas vue avant commencèrent à rire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cracmol, tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? rajouta Malefoy, fier de son effet. Il s'avançait doucement et Neville reculait pour l'éviter quand on entendit une petite clochette au loin.

-« C'est le goûter Draco ! Viens vite, il faut pas être en retard » annonça la jeune fille qui partait déjà en direction du Manoir.

Malefoy lança un dernier regard de dégoût à Neville et s'en alla toujours suivit par ses deux ombres.

Neville, tremblant de partout, s'assit sur l'herbe pour se calmer un peu. Après quelques minutes à se dire qu'il était vraiment nul et à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à Malefoy, il leva les yeux et remarqua sur un rocher autour du lac un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le garçon le regardait. Neville baissa les yeux et fit comme si de rien n'était mais c'était trop dur. Sans lever la tête, il jeta un regard au rocher. Rah mais pourquoi l'observait-il toujours ? Face à un dilemme, il fallait toujours choisir ce qui semblait le moins dangereux : retourner au manoir pour le goûter et risquer de recroiser Malefoy, sa grand-mère, tout le monde ou aller voir le garçon ? Pas besoin de réfléchir. Neville se leva et avança d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr vers le rocher. Il s'arrêta à un mètre du garçon qui le regardait toujours. C'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix à faire tout compte fait si on considérait le regard noir et menaçant lancé dans sa direction.

-« Euh…désolé de te déranger mais…euh comme tu es un peu loin, je sais pas si tu as entendu…euh c'est l'heure de goûter et euh donc…enfin je voulais te prévenir que… » lui dit Neville d'une petite voix. Le garçon ne bougeait pas et son regard était toujours le même.

-« Euh, ça va ? Malefoy est venu t'embêter aussi ? Faut pas t'inquiéter si c'est ça, il le fait à tout le monde…ou presque…il le fait à tous ceux qu'il aime pas et il aime pas beaucoup de monde, juste les gens qui lui lèchent les bottes, les Malefoy sont tous comme ça, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a dit. » enchaîna Neville très vite.

C'était une très bonne tactique pour jauger la personne en face. Lui parler beaucoup et attendre une réaction. Si la personne se levait en faisant craquer ses doigts, il fallait partir en courant. Si la personne commençait à l'insulter, il fallait baisser la tête et encaisser. Et si la personne lui répondait gentiment…euh il n'avait encore jamais vécut cette situation en fait.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Neville s'installa à l'autre bout du rocher et en profita pour regarder plus en détails son compagnon. A peu près le même âge, juste un peu plus grand, plutôt maigre, les yeux verts, cheveux bruns et muet ?

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Pas de réponse « Moi je suis Neville Londubat, j'ai sept ans, tu as quel âge ? » toujours rien « Tu es pas très bavard. »

Il plongea sa main dans une des poches de sa robe et en sortit une boite de Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et la tendit au garçon.

-« Tu en veux ? » regard noir « Tu peux y aller, je suis sûr que j'ai mangé toutes les dragées dégoûtantes déjà… » Le garçon bougea un petit peu et…

-« NEVILLE ! » hurla Augusta au milieu du jardin.

Neville planqua sa boite de bonbons dans sa poche et se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement, il glissa sur une touffe d'herbe et manqua de tomber dans le lac. Manqua ? Quelqu'un l'avait retenu par sa robe. Le garçon n'était plus assis sur le rocher, il était debout juste à côté et regardait Neville d'un air un tout petit peu moins menaçant ou alors c'était son imagination…

Augusta arrivait vers eux en courrant et en criant. Elle était suivie d'un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année.

-« …pas attention…ton père n'aurait…je n'en peux plus ! » La grand-mère s'étouffait presque dans sa colère. Elle avait attrapé son petit-fils par l'épaule et n'était pas prête de le lâcher de sitôt.

Le grand homme brun s'était rapproché du garçon et lui parlait…bizarrement.

-« Dis merci, Neville. Si Blaise n'avait pas été là, tu serais tombé. » ordonna Augusta.

-"...Merci." Murmura Neville

-"En italien Neville, Blaise ne comprends pas encore l'anglais, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit Angelo, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme hocha la tête, visiblement amusé.

-« On dit donc _Grazie_ . Allez ! » insista-t-elle donc.

-« …Gra…gradjé. » dit Neville.

Blaise lui répondit un truc incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air content de toute cette situation.

La grand-mère soupira bruyamment, salua le dénommé Angelo et Blaise et emmena son petit-fils vers la salle à la cheminette sans rien dire. Après ça, elle allait probablement refuser d'emmener Neville à la prochaine réception de peur qu'il se donne à nouveau en spectacle. Et c'était bien dommage parce que Neville était maintenant bien décidé à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Blaise et si pour ça il devait supporter les réflexions méchantes de Malefoy, il le ferait.

FIN

PS: Ce qui est terrible, c'est que j'ai presque envie de continuer cette histoire LOLOL On verra bien


End file.
